The Second Chapter
by Nathan1998
Summary: John and Sarah are just your run-o-the-mill, left on a street corner orphans. So why are there stone demons at their adopted parents tombs? Why have robots and aliens taken a special interest in them? And who is this strange man called the Doctor?
1. Chapter 1 - Angels of Stone

Chapter 1

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since they had died. He still couldn't fathom it. His parents...well, not really. Foster parents since he was a baby. But he knew them like parents...and missed them like

parents. He didn't know what would happen now. There were two families trying to get legal custody for him. He didn't care. He didn't care about anything anymore. Except his sister. She wasn't his real sister either. In

fact, she was almost exactly the same age as him, as far as anyone could figure. She was another foster child his parents had adopted. Nobody knew who either of their parents were. Like all those mysterious kids,

they had shown up on the orphanage doorstep one night. The orphanage mistress had been kind enough to take them in. Then about a year later they were adopted. And now they were orphans again...

"JOHN!" He started. "You were daydreaming again." Sarah, his sister, was standing in front of him, a worried look on her face. "It's weird, you keep slipping off...almost like you fall asleep. But your eyes are still open."

"Yeah, you've said before. Now, what was I saying again?"

"You were going out for a walk? I wanted to go with you."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, come along." John glanced at the clock. "Wow, was I really out for that long?"

"Just a couple of minutes."

"Really? Weird. Anyway, come along."

They walked out into the apartment hallway. The place they had so many memories. Of course, now they would be living somewhere else, but until they knew where, the owner of the apartments was letting them stay. 'He probably feels sorry for us' John thought.

"Let's go to the graveyard." Sarah suggested in the elevator.

"Okay." John said. He wouldn't mind visiting their parents' graves again.

The graveyard was about five minutes walk from the apartment complex. They were silent until they arrived.

"That's interesting." John commented. "New decor. Looks like they redid some of the gravestones too."

"They do look nicer." Sarah agreed. "And I like all the new statues for the memorials."

They approached their parents grave and stood, silently, each in their own memories. The srone was a normal tombstone with a small inscription.

John and Sarah Stone.

John - Born 1959 - Died 2013

Sarah - Born 1961 - Died 2013

Thank you.

"It's still hard to not see them as our parents." Sarah sighed.

"I know exactly what you mean." John replied. He looked up from the grave. The trees were all bare, and the ground was covered with orange, brown, and red leaves. The stones and statues looked...sad. The was the best word for it. Beatifully sad.

Suddenly, he stiffened. "Sarah, something is wrong. Something's changed."

Sarah had learned to trust her brother when he used that tone of voice. His memory was photographic. He could descrobe a picture in a kids book their parents had read them ten years ago. No joke. He had proven it.

"What?" She asked

"Something is missing..." He looked around. "The angels for the memorial!" He cried. "They're gone."

Suddenly, Sarah screamed. John looked at her. Her usually bright cheecks had gone chalk white. She was staring behind them with an expression of horror. John turned around. Behind them, amongst the gravestones, the statues from the memorial were standing. But they had changed. Instead of peaceful, beautiful angels, covering their faces as though weeping, their hands were now stretched toward John and Sarah. But the worst parts were the faces. They now had a demon-like snarl, fangs protruding from their mouths.

"What are they?!" Asked Sarah.

"Weeping Angels." John responded. "Don't blink."

Chapter 2 -


	2. Chapter 2 - A Dream

Chapter 2 - A Dream

Sarah turned and stared at John. She had been doing alot of staring lately...

"How in the world do you know that?! And what do you mean 'Don't blink'?" She yelled.

"I...I don't know." John frowned. "I just do. And if you blink or look away they move. Incredibly fast. Which is why I am staring at them right now. We can't get away by running."

"Well, then, with your newfound pool of amazing knowledge, would you happen to know a way to get away?!"

"Let me think..." John was more confused than he could ever remember being. And that was saying something. "Umm...Ah! Do you have your cell phone with you?

"How in the world is a cell phone going to help? If you're thinking about calling someone, I highly doubt they will put much credit into a phone call that claims we're about to be killed by stone angels!"

"Just trust me."

Sarah handed him the phone.

"Thank you. Now keep an eye on those angels."

What are you going to do?"

"Take a video."

John set the cell phone up on a tombstone. He managed to get all the angels in the camera. Then he started a video.

"Ok. Come on. Let's go."

"But the angels will chase us."

"Not while the video is running. After it runs out...well, let's hope we are far away by then."

They ran. Faster than they had ever run before. They were breathless when they got home. Panting, they rushed into the elevator. They collapsed against the wall.

"John, how in the world did you think of that?" Sarah panted.

"I don't know. All those facts just sort of came to me. Weird. Like there is something in my mind that are hidden, or locked away, and only certain things can bring those up..."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. I confuse myself too..."

The doors opened and they walked out. They hurried to their room and double locked the door behind them. Sarah collapsed onto the sofa and John went to stand at the window.

"I think we should take truns staying up tonight." John said. "We can split up the night. Sound good? Sarah? Sarah!"

She was sitting completely still, rigid and sweating. John ran over and shook her. She didn't move. He felt for a pulse. Her heart was beating wildly. But she wasn't breathing.

"Sarah! Come on!" John reached for a phone.

Suddenly Sarah gasped. She collapsed over onto the sofa. "Water" She croaked out.

John ran over to the sink and poured a glass of water. He rushed back over and gave it to Sarah. She gulped it down.

"What happened?" John demanded. "You sort of passed out. The same way you describe my daydreams. Except you were stiff and you weren't breathing."

Sarah frowned. "It was like a dream. But it was so real. Almost to real. I saw a giant room. It sort of looked like the hangar of the Death Star in Star Wars. Not exactly but sort of. There was a man chained to a post. He was surrounded by a bunch of...things. Aliens I guess. Some of them were horrible. I saw a few of those angels that were in the graveyard too. There was another man talking to the one chained up. He looked cruel. The is really the best way to describe him. 'Well, Doctor' he said. 'How does it feel to be completely helpless while your Earth is being prepared for destruction.' The other man, the one chained up, smiled. It was strange. To see him so bruised and bloody but smiling. 'Oh, I haven't lost yet.' he said. 'After all, this Earth has some things left in store that even I don't understand.' The cruel man laughed. It was an evil laugh. 'Tonight, Doctor. Tonight the last hope for this Earth will be eliminated. And then nothing can stop us.' And then I woke up." Sarah shivered. "I feel like I just ran a marathon. I think I'll go to bed."

John nodded. "Ok. I need to think."

Sarah went off to her room. John walked up to the window. Twilight was approaching quickly. '_Good.'_ He thought '_Twilight is a good time to think.' _

So many thoughts were racing through his head. What were those angels? What had Sarah seen? And, most confusing for him, how had he known those things?

As he stood lost in thought he suddenly realised that it was completely dark. Twilight had passed. But he hadn't been standing there for more than a couple minutes. Where had the time gone? He then realised that he was clutching a pen. He didn't remember picking it up. He looked down and noticed that he had written strange marks all over his arm. About 20 tally marks. For the first time in his life, he couldn't remember doing something. And it scared him. He stared at his arm, trying to make sense of the marks.

Suddenly...**BANG! **Something hit their front door!

Sarah cam out of her room, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"What's going on?" She yawned. "Who's banging?"

"I don't know" John said. "They obviously aren't friendly though."

"What are you going to do?" Sarah asked. She was surprised at how calm she was. John was calm, and that helped her.

"I don't know." John said. "Wait and see what they want, I guess." Inside, though, he felt like panicking. First Angel statues trying to kill them, then strange marks on his arm and time dissapearing, and now someone was trying to break down their front door!

During this time, someone had been steadily banging on the front door. Just then, it finally gave. Five stocky figures walked in. They stopped in front of John and Sarah. One of them removed his helmet. His face, at least John assumed it was a he, was like a rhino's. Completely gray, with a long snout and a horn on the end. Simply put, he was very ugly.

"Mo-jo-ko-jo-so-lo-mo-no." The creature said.

Somehow, John found he understood this. And it wasn't very good. The creature had said, as far as John could understand, "Suspects confirmed. Prepare for execution."

"Uh-oh." John said.

"What?" Sarah asked.

John didn't respond, mostly because the creatures were raising their guns to fire. Sarah screamed as orange light began to materialise at the end of their guns.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Trip

Chapter 3 - A Trip

Everything seemed to switch to slow motion. John watched as the beams began to stratch from the guns. Almost at the same time, John's vision seemed to blur. He heard a woosh, and the wind picked up. Then the beams struck. John felt...nothing. The beams exploded inches in front of him, but he felt no heat or pain. Everything around him seemed to go hazy and, for a moment, he saw two pictures. The first was the room they had just left, the creatures still firing laser beams from their guns. The second was a door, with a window at just above eye level. The picture quickly became the more obvious one, and soon swallowed the other. John falt a thud underneath his feet and the picture solidified. He turned around. What he saw stunned him. They were in a room. But that was an understatement. The room was massive. Right in the center, there was a huge circular console on a raised pedestal. The rest of the room was empty, except right under the console, which was full of dangling wires. Immediately, John felt a sense of familiarity. But this kindled no pictures in his memory. He had obviously never been here before. He walked up the stairs toward the console, Sarah following him with a mesmerized look.

When he reached it, two things happened. The first was that the entire room began to tilt. John and Sarah were thrown against the railing. The second was that a hologram appeared on the console, and began to speak. "John and Sarah, if you are watching this, then you are in danger and the TARDIS is transporting you to safety. I will explain as soon as you have safely landed."

The whole time the hologram was playing, the room was rocking violently back and forth. As the hologram ended, the rocking stopped. But now the room was shaking and jolting. Finally, with a big joly, the shaking stopped.

"What happened?" Asked Sarah

"I don't know." John replied.

"John, the man on the hologram was the man from my dream. The one that was chained up." Sarah told him.

"Strange...this...room...must be his." John said. He walked down the stairs and opened the door. "Sarah, we're in London! I recognise it from our vacation last year."

"How in the world did we get to London?!" Sarah asked.

"I don't know. It's weird, but at least we're out of our house."

"Well, come on. What are we waiting for?" Sarah began to push out the door.

"Wait Sarah. Didn't the hologram say everything would be explained when we landed?"

"John, I don't want to stay here a minute longer than I have to. This place gives me the creeps. Please, let's go?"

John sighed. "Ok. Let's go."

As they shut the door behind them, the hologram began.

"John and Sarah, I am so so sorry. But it's time for me to tell you who you are...


	4. Chapter 4 - Autons

Chapter 4 - Autons

John followed Sarah out of the room, closing the door behind him. People were passing by on the sidewalk, cars were zooming by on the street, and everything was in the general hubbub of London. John grinned and turned to Sarah. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped. Sarah was staring open-mouthed at something behind them. John turned, and saw immediately what had surprised her.

"A Police box?!" John exclaimed.

"But that room was huge!" Sarah nearly yelled, attracting a couple glances from nearby pedestrians.

"Bigger on the inside than on the outside." John murmered.

Sarah still couldn't make heads or tails of it. "How is that possible?"

John shrugged. "Well, after what we've been through today, I'm hardly surprised."

Sarah shook herself and turned to John. "So we're in London. Now what? We don't have any money, apart from what's in our wallets, and we don't have anywhere to go."

John sighed. "Well, I'm hungry. We need to get something to eat. And if I remember correctly, there's a cheap fast food place around the corner. Come on."

John, of course, did remember correctly, and they sat down to eat.

"So, what do we do?" Sarah asked. "And what about tomorrow? Where are we going to sleep tonight? People are going to start looking for us at home too, and they'll find us here and then we will be in big trouble. I mean, whose going to belive our story?"

John frowned. "I know. I've thought about what to do, and I'm sorry to say, I haven't a clue."

They sat discussing ideas, each seeming less likely than the last. As Sarah opened her mouth to voice another idea, John lifted his hand.

"Shh. Listen."

"Hey, no fair! It's my turn!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Quiet and listen!"

Sarah obeyed, and soon realised what John was hearing. Screams. It sounded like whole crowds of people screaming.

"What's going on?" She asked. "A really good sale?"

John looked at her.

"What? I have some friends that would scream like that if the sale was really good." She defended.

John shook his head. "Come on."

They ran outside and around the corner. There they saw a mob of people running at full speed straight toward them. They looked like they were running for their lives. Before John and Sarah could react, the mob slammed into them. Sarah screamed and fell, tearing her hand out of John's. John just managed to keep his feet, struggling to get out of the crowd.

"Sarah!" he yelled, but his cries were drowned out by the mob's screams.

He continued pushing forward, an suddenly found himself at the back of the crowd. He looked at the street, stunned for a moment. At least 20 people lay, completely still, dead even, all over the street. As soon as he tore his gaze away from them, he realised there were still people moving . But they seemed different somehow. Then he remembered Sarah. He turned, searching the street behind him frantically. Then he saw her, sitting up against a wall, looking not to badly hurt. Breathing a sigh of relief, he ran over.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he helped her to her feet.

"A little bruised, but I'll live." She said. She looked over his shoulder. "Who are they?"

John turned and saw the figures he had noticed earlier, now on their way toward them. John realised now what was different about them. They were robots, with doll-like faces and mechanicle movement. As they formed a circle around John and Sarah, he realised he also knew everything about them.

"Autons." he whispered to Sarah.

"Huh?" she said.

Before John could answer, an Auton stepped out of the line and grabbed their arms. Another Auton reached into a pocket in the clothes he was wearing - they looked like the clothes that went on mannequins, which John realised, was what these things were - and pulled out a small square with a button, sort of like a garage door opener. The one holding John and Sarah nodded to it, and the Auton brought it's other hand up to press the button.

Suddenly, it exploded. The Auton holding John and Sarah let go, and turned to fight the people that had appeared. There were at least 50 of them, far outnumbering the Autons. A helicopter zoomed overhead. As soon as he realised what was going to happen, John grabbed Sarah's arm and pulled her over toward the restaurant they had come from. As he opened the door, he saw everyone had left. They must have seen the crowd and joined them. He scrambled over to a table and pulled Sarah after him as he crawled under the table. Then the bullets started to whiz. Windows broke, chairs cracked, and they couldn't hear anything over the noise. Plugging their ears with their fingers, they huddled under the table, hoping it was far away enough from the battle. For five minutes, five minutes that seemed like hours, they heard nothing. The bullets had stopped.

John crawled out from under the table. "Wait here." he said. "I'm going to see what happened.

Sarah nodded and John crept toward the window. He saw about ten more bodies on the street, all in the same uniform. There was no sign of the Autons. As he peered around, men and women started to appear from their hiding places, all wearing the same uniform as the bodies. One man appeared and started to give orders. John couldn't quite tell what he was saying, but his gestures told enough. He was telling the team to look in the buildings for survivers. He looked at a woman, and motioned her toward the restaurant. John went back over to the table and crouched down.

"It looks like the Autons are gone. But I don't know who these people are. There's someone coming over here, so let me talk, and as soon as I know what I want to know, I'll either come get you if they're friendly or leave if they're not. Okay?"

Sarah nodded and John left the table. She shivered. What had happened? 24 hours ago she was another normal kid. Sure, she was an orphan but even that had become normal. She had friends, went to school, and now...now aliens seemed to be taking a special interest in her. She shivered again. Why was that?

John returned a minute or two later and called her out. "It's okay. They're friends."

Sarah nodded, not sure why she suddenly had a "no questions asked" trust in her brother. She crawled out from under the table and went to join John with the woman who had come into the restaurant. The woman had dark skin and wore a uniform like the rest of the group. She had a friendly, inviting look in her face. And something else, like she had had some experience that left it's mark. Sarah couldn't quite understand it.

"My name is Martha Jones." she said. "I'm with UNIT. We came for the Autons. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about?

John nodded. "Actually, I think you guys arrived just in time."

Martha smiled. "Good. Now, did you two actually see any of this happen? Before we got here I mean?"

"Yes, quite a lot actually."

Martha nodded. "Then I would apreciate it if you would step out here with me."

She led them out of the restaurant and around the corner to where the man giving orders stood. She motioned toward him. "That's General Tyler Mosley. He's the one in charge of this group."

She approached the general and called out. "Sir!"

He noticed them for the first time. "Yes, Ms. Jones?"

"General, these two may have some information we can use. They saw what happened before we got here."

He nodded and looked toward them. "Well? What happened?"

John was slightly surprised at the difference in his brusk manner after meeting Martha. But he quickly dismissed the feeling and recounted everything they had seen. Including the fact that the Autons had seemed to be ready to take them prisoners.

The general frowned. "I've never known Autons to have any interest in prisoners." he said. "Well, if that is all you can tell us, then you're free to go. Come on Ms. Jones. We need to be returning to base."

The general moved away, calling the group together as he did. Martha began to follow, but John stepped forward an touched her arm. "Wait. Can we come with you? We don't have anywhere else to go, and I think you might be interested in our story. Seeing as you were so interested in the Autons."

Martha looked at him. "Your story? What do you mean?"

John shook his head. "I won't be able to tell it all before you leave. And we need a place to sleep tonight. Like I said, we don't have anywhere else to go."

Martha frowned. "Wait here. I'll go talk to General Mosley."

John nodded and stepped away. He watched as Martha stepped over and spoke to the general. He listened and when she finished, he shrugged his shoulders. Martha looked over at John and Sarah and nodded. She motioned them around the side of a building, where most of the group was dissapearing to.

John sighed. "Well, Sarah. It looks like we have a place to stay. Tonight, at least."

Sarah didn't respond. She merely followed as John began to walk toward the building.

They walked around the building to see five vehicles parked in a street. They looked big enough to hold at least ten people each. Martha motioned John and Sarah toward one, and they followed her in.


	5. Chapter 5 - UNIT

Ch 5 -

Sarah sat silently, staring out the window of the van they were in. Martha Jones leaned over to John.

"Is your sister ok?" She whispered. "She hasn't said a word since you brought her out of the restaurant."

"Well, I think she's in a bit of shock." John said. "After what we've been through, though, I'm not surprised."

"With the Autons, you mean.?"

"Well, that and the Judoon, and the weeping angels, and the TARDIS and all that..."

Martha frowned. "Judoon and Weeping Angels? Here?"

"No, not here. Back where we live."

"Where?" Martha seemed very confused. "Tell me your whole story."

So John recounted their adventures. How their parents died, how they encountered the Angels, and everything up until they met Martha.

Martha leaned back. "That's an interesting story. Not to brag, but I know alot about those aliens. And your sister's vision. If it is real, then everything UNIT has found now makes sense. The Doctor missing, alien attacks every other day, and the like. But what I would like to know is why they want you two?"

John frowned. "I wish I could help you. Do you have any ideas about that? And I would love to figure out where my mysterious knowledge of aliens came from too."

Martha looked at him a good while. Their eyes locked. John felt like Martha was searching him, weeding out every bit of his life. He tried to see through her eyes, to glean any information he could. Then the moment passed and Martha looked away. She sighed. "I have one idea, but I hope for your sake it isn't correct." Martha looked out her window and sighed again. John heard her whisper "Doctor, if I ever needed you, I need you now."

Martha stared out her window. Thoughts, hopes, and fears all racing through her head. She was afraid. When she had looked into that boy's eyes, she saaw something she hadn't seen for a long while. The first time she had seen it was in her old hospital. On the moon. Her thoughts raced back to that day.

_Judoon shifting around the lobby, scanning everyone they encountered. She could see perfectly from the balcony where she hid with the man. That strange, strange man. He said something about them looking for a non-human, which wasn't good for him. She turned to him with a laugh in her throat. What do you mean? She asked him. He didn't respond. And then she saw into his eyes. There was something dark, powerful, ...amazing in there. _(Sam, I would love you to make the dialouge in the memory direct quotes from this scene in Smith and Jones!)

And now she had seen it again. But not in the Doctor. She wouldv'e known if it were him. A boy. Human. So what was it? She wasn't sure she wanted to know...

For another hour they drove through woods and streams, until they came to a collection of buildings in a huge clearing. Men and women walked or ran from building to building. It looked to Jogn like a military base. "Well" he thought. "I suppose they are sort of fighting a war."

They climbed out of the can and Martha led the way toward the biggest building in the center of the clearing. Shy typed in a code on a panel in the wall, and the door in front of them opened. They entere into a room filled with people. Rows of switches and buttons lined the walls in panels, lights were flashing everywhere, and everything was in a general hubbub.

Martha pulled them toward a door. "Come on. Down this hallway is my office, and we can talk with the general in there."

She led them down a corridor and through a door on their left. The door led into a room that looked like a small laboratory. Tubes were on shelves lining two walls. There was a small chemical tester in a corner. Marth sat down at her desk and motioned John and Sarah to some chairs.

"Let me call the general on the intercom. One moment."

She called him over a small telepnone-like device, and then leaned back in her chair. Silence reigned in the room. They could hear the noises from the first room down the hall. Then they heard a knock on the door and the general entered.

The general nodded at Martha, then to John and Sarah. "Good afternoon. I just have a few routine questions to ask you, and then you can go home. First of all I need your names and where you live."

Martha broke in. "Sorry to interrupt general, but I think you should hear what this young man told me on the way here. It's a very interesting story."

"Very well then."

Martha nodded at John, and for the second time that day, he told their story. When he finished, the general leaned back in his chair.

"Well, now. That's a very interesting story, young man. How do I know you didn't just make it up?"

"Well, there's the Police box on the street corner." John responded. "You can still see some of the marks on my skin. And you can check back with some people where we live. They'll confirm we live there and that we were there this Morning. Eastern time of course."

The general studied him for another moment, and then gave a sigh.

"Well, I suppose I belive you. This means you are going to have to remain here for the time being. We well notify your caretakers and tell them you are safe. Well, I guess I should go look into this. So much for the questions. I'll be back...Is she alright?"

The general gestured to Sarah. She had suddenly gone rigid, just like back at their house.

"Not again! Sarah! Come on, snap out of it!" John yelled.

Just then she collapsed over in her chair. She raised her head and looked at John. There was something like panic in her eyes.

"Save him!" She croaked out. The she fainted and collapsed onto the floor.

(Sam, maybe you should run a spell check on the story. I noticed a few spelling errors. And feel free to add or delete anything you think should be different. And if you think the chapter is to long, you could divide it into two. Your choice.:P And I really would LOVE it if you got some dirrect dialouge from Smith and Jones!)


	6. Chapter 6 - Your Time has Come

Ch 6 -

Darkness...laughter...monsters...then explosions...the whole world exploding...death...then the calming, steady beep...beep...beep...of a monitor.

Sarah opened her eyes. A white ceiling...wires, tubes...where was she?

It wasn't until a voice answered that she realised she had asked out loud.

"In the hospital at UNIT's base. You were brought here after you collapsed. Your brother was very worried."

Sarah looked toward the voice and saw Martha Jones sitting in an armchair. "How long have I been out?" She croaked. Her throat felt dry.

"About 4 hours. You gave us quite a scare." Martha leaned forward. "Your brother said this has happened once before. What is it exactly?"

Sarah frowned. "I don't know." She thought for a moment. "It's like I leave my body and I see somewhere else. Like a dream but very vivid. So vivid I can remember everything. In fact I don't think I'll ever be able to forget it..."

"Well, can you tell me what you saw? The first time and this time."

Sarah recounted what she had seen back in their home. When she finished, she went straight into the second vision.

"This time, I saw the same room I saw the first time. And the same two men. But they were alone now. The first one was still chained up. And they were having a conversation again. The chained man was laughing. "Children, Master? Two kids against you and your army and they escaped? Well, this is very interesting." He said. The one he called Master growled. "Yes, maybe once or twice, but not a third time. And this time I know where they are exactly. But first..." He clapped his hands and about ten of those Judoon things walked in. They formed a line in front of the chained man. "Your time has come, Doctor. No more running." And the he turned to the Judoon. "Fire!" He barked. Then I woke up."

Martha sat for a moment. Her eyes were gazing at nothing and she was silent. Then she shook herself and stood up. "Thank you. I'll let you rest now." She walked out the door. Sarah leaned back and took a sip from the cup of water on the table beside her. There was one thing she hadn't told Martha about. She suspected it was her own imagination, but maybe not...

On the other side of the door, Martha buried her face in her hands and cried.

(Sam, this chapter is really short. But I think I want it to stand alone. You can add some dialouge or descriptive stuff if you want. But leave this chapter shorter. It's like a punch line. I think you understand. And if you could help me think of some names for the chapters that would be great. And I think I want to name this story "The Second Chapter." But any suggestions would be great. And have you uploaded the rest of the story to the minecraft thing?)


	7. Chapter 7 - A New Home

Ch 7 -

About an hour later, John sat in the same armchair, having just about the same conversation with Sarah as Martha had. After she had finished describing the dream, she sighed and leaned back. John sat with a contemplative look on his face.

"I have a couple questions and comments." He said. "My first question is why did you faint this time? You didn't last time..."

"I've been wondering that too." Sarah replied. "I think it may be because this dream excited me so much more than the first one."

John nodded. " Maybe."

Sarah hesitated. "There is one other thing. Right before I woke up, and as everything was fading, I thought I heard you. Your voice yelling something, I couldn't tell what. But I've been thinking about it, and I don't see how it could be real."

John frowned. "I wonder..."

Sarah leaned forward. "What?"

John hesitated. "Well..."

Just then the door opened. Martha stepped in. She nodded to them. "John, Sarah, I'm here to het you two and take you to your new rooms. We moved you to an underground section, because we suspect the Master is going to stage an attack on UNIT. At least, so we surmise from the dream. He obviously knows you are here."

John frowned. "How could he know? That's another thing I can't figure out. You destroyed all of the Autons. How could he know we went with you?"

Martha shook her head. "I don't know either." But he obviously does. Now, Sarah, I have permission to take you out of the hospital if you feel up to it. How are you feeling?"

"Much better. I would love to get out." Sarah said.

"Good. Let's go then."

She took them out of the building and across the clearing. She led them to a door that was armored just like every other one on the buildings. She again flashed a card across a panel and the door opened. They enered what John took to be an elevator. His suspicions were confirmed when he felt the floor begin to move down.

During the trip down, Martha handed a card to each of them. "These are identification cards. You saw what I did to open this door. All of the buildings have those panels. You have to show these to get into anything." She handed John a small phone-like device. "And this is something you can use to contact me. I have the other one. Just press this button and mine will notify me. Then you can simply use it as a phone."

The doors opened and Martha led them out. They followed her to a hallway, where Martha turned to a door on the right. It entered into a simply furnished room.

"John, this room is yours." Martha said. Then she led them to a door in the wall. "And through here is your room, Sarah."

Sarah opened it to find a room identical to John's.

"There should be some cases of clothes arriving for you soon. And I'll have a schedule of all planned activities sent down. It'll tell you when meals are and the like." She turned to go.

"Martha!" John called after her. She turned. "Thank you." He said.

Martha smiled and looke at them both. As she looked at John, she met his eyes. Her smile faltered for a moment, and then returned.

"Your welcome." She said. Then she closed the door behind her. She stood still and silently for a few moments, deep in thought. Then she shook herself and walked back down the hallway.


	8. Chapter 8 - Explanaitions

Ch 8 - Explanaitions.

That night, everyone was tense. UNIT posted double watch. Some people were up all night, managing machines and preparing for the dreaded attack. But it didn't come.

But John and Sarah knew nothing of that. They slept soundly, their first good sleep in a couple days. They woke refreshed in the morning, with their alarms going off at UNIT's set time. The dressed in the clothes UNIT had provided. Martha had very aptly guessed their sizes. And the clothes were things they would wear at home...for the most part.

After they had showered and dressed, Sarah came into John's room and sat on his bed while he brushed his teeth. "What now?" She asked after he had finished.

"Well, I would like to talk to Martha about some things." John said.

"About what?" Sarah asked.

"You'll see." John responded.

John "phoned" Martha on the device she had given them, and within a few seconds she answered.

"John? Do you need something?"

"No, we're fine. But I was wondering if we could come up to your office. I would like to ask you about something. Can we meet you there in about 5 minutes?"

"Sure. I don't really have anything to do or anywhere to go today, so I'm relatively free. I'll send someone down to get you."

"Oh, that's ok. I can remember how to get there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I have a pretty good memory."

"Ok. See you in a minute then."

She hung up, and John took the device down from his ear. He looked at it, and murmered under his breath, "Huh. The thing actually works..."

Sarah laughed. "Did you expect it not to?"

John shook his head. "It just seemed to small to do anything useful. But, then again, nothing is. Anyway, let's go."

John, as usual, remembered correctly, and before the five minutes were up, they were at Martha's office door. John knowcked, and a voice inside called "Come in!" They entered to see Martha sitting at her desk.

"Good morning John, Sarah. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you." Sarah replied.

"Glad to hear it. Now, what is it you would like to ask about?"

"A couple things, actually. First of all, judging from the lack of destruction, I assume nothing has happened since last night?" John said with a hint of sarcasm.

Martha frowned. "No. Nothing."

John nodded. "Ok. Now, my second question is who is the Doctor? You seem to know about him, and this whole...adventure seems to be revolving around him."

Martha smiled and chuckled. "You have just asked a question that people have been trying to answer for close to 100 years. But I'll give you what I can."

She paused and leaned back. She was silent for a moment, as if trying to think of a way to start, then said, "The Doctor is a Time Lord. And you should know what that means before you know anything else. Time Lords are from the planet Galifrey and, as you could guess from their name, are masters of time. They look human, but have a few differences, one of which is that they have two hearts. Now, about 10 to 15 years ago, there was a time war. The Time Lords fought a race called the Daleks. And they lost. They all did. The Doctor had to trap Galifrey inside a bubble that would keep it away from everything, including time, in order to save it. He, apart from the Master, is the last Time Lord in existence."

"Now, to focus on the Doctor. About 60 years ago, he was outlawed from Galifrey and exiled to Earth. From that time he has kept Earth safe from...everything really. Aliens, the Master, and just about anything else you can think of. That Police box you came to London in was his TARDIS. It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. It's his time machine. Now, the Doctor worked with UNIT a long while. He is actually one reason we know all that we do. But a few weeks ago, he just seemed to dissapear. Now, that isn't all that unusual for him, but usually we at least get a contact once in a while. Or hear of an alien invasion he stopped. But now we know why. And that is who the Doctor is in a nutshell. A small nutshell, but the best I can do. The Doctor is one of those people you can't understand unless you know him personally. Even then it's hard."

John leaned back "You traveled with him, didn't you?"

Martha started. "How in the world did you know that?" She asked.

John smiled. "You talk like you know him. And like you said, he sounds like someone you can't understand unless you know him personally. And you know alot about him."

Martha nodded. "Yes, I traveled with him for almost a year. Now, any other things you would like to ask?"

John nodded. "A request actually. I was wondering if we could go back and visit the police box. Or the TARDIS as you call it."

Sarah stared at him with an astonished expression. "Why?!" She blurted out.

"Well," John said. "I felt something I've never felt before when I was there. And I sort of feel drawn back. It's hard to explain..."

Martha looked at John for a long while. Finally she nodded her head. "All right. I can take you there. But to get in, you need a key. The Doctor left me one in case of an emergency. Over on that wall, there's a key rack. Go see if you can guess which one is the key you need."

John raised an eyebrow. "How am I supposed to be able to guess that?"

Martha smiled. "Just try it."

John stood up and walked over to the rack. As he stared at the keys, one seemed to draw him. He could tell it had touched powerful things. He reached out for it, and as soon as he touched it, a spark appeared between his finger and the key. It hurt like an electric shock. He withdrew his hand, and turned around.

"That one." He said.

Martha smiled. "See? I told you. Now, let's get moving. We'll eat breakfast and then leave."

As Martha grabbed the key and turned to go, John looked at his finger. There was a small mark at the tip. Suppresing a shiver, he followed Martha and Sarah out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9 - Another Trip

Chapter 9 - Another Trip.

After they had eaten, John and Sarah followed Martha to Unit's "parking lot". It housed about 5 cars, none of which looked very new. When they asked Martha why, she smiled. "Helicopters work better." She said. Martha selected a car and motioned them in. They pulled out of UNIT's clearing and onto the path they had arrived on when they first came.

Almost 2 hours later, they stood in front of the police box again. The street was deserted. Aparantly, the Autons had scared everyone off for a little while. Martha dug the key out of her pocket and inserted it into the lock, then paused for a moment. She took a deep breath. "John and Sarah," she said as she opened the door. "Welcome back to the TARDIS."

John and Sarah were almost as stunned by the grandeur of the room as they were the first time they had seen it. John again felt a certain sense of familiarity for the place. Once again, he walked up to the console and stared at the buttons and switches. Below, Martha closed the door behind her and looked around. It had changed, but she still knew it. "Hello old girl." She whispered. A tear began to materialise in her eye as she thought that the TARDIS would never fly again.

She was soon proven wrong. Suddenly, the TARDIS gave a familiar jolt, sending her, and Sarah, to the floor. Martha couldn't move for surprise for a moment. Then she raised her head and saw the strangest sight she had ever seen. And when someone has traveled with the Doctor, that's saying something. John was up at the console. But he wasn't staring anymore. He was running around and around it, flipping the switches and hitting the buttons. _And he looked just like the Doctor!_

"John!" She heard Sarah scream. "What are you doing?!"

"Rescuing the Doctor" He replied without stopping.

The TARDIS gave another jolt and suddenly everything became still. John stopped, broke something off the console, and came down to join Sarah and Martha. "Sorry, but we don't have time to explain anything right now. We have to go, now."

Sarah was still staring at him, but Martha was worse. She wasn't just staring, she was trying to see inside him again.

"How did you do that John?" She asked in an awed voice.

"As we said, we'll explain later. Come on."

He opened the door and walked out. Martha and Sarah exchanged a look. "We?" Sarah asked. Martha just shrugged and followed John out the door.

They came out into a dark corridor. On both sides, it curved in a circle, so they could only see a few yards in each direction. John was glancing around, trying to decide which way to go.

"Where are we?" Martha asked.

"On the space center where the Doctor is held a captive." John responded.

Sarah shook her head and began to walk slowly down to the right, trying to see further down the passage. As she did, she felt something strike her foot. She looked down and saw a small cylindrical object. She bent down and picked it up. Now she could see a small button near the top and strange scratches all over the middle. Out of curiosity, she pressed the button. The object made a small buzzing sound and a blue light at one end lit up. Instantly, lights in the floor and ceiling turned themselves on.

"What?!" John yelped, startled.

Sarah tutned around and showed Martha and John the object. "I think this did it." She said, perplexed. Martha took it from her and turned it over and over in her hands. "Its his screwdriver."

"Screwdriver?" John asked. "Yes, we recognize it."

"How do you recognize it? He never lets it out of his sight if he can help it. So if you have seen it then you must have seen him and by your own words the only time either of you have is when Sarah saw him in her dream."

John shook his head. "No time. But it's lucky for us he dropped it."

Martha gave him a look. "Why?" She asked. But John was already heading down the hall.

"Come on." He said.

He led them down the corridor on the right. Martha and Sarah followed, wondering what was happening.

They walked for a couple minutes until they came to a dead end. A wall blocked their way. John stopped and put a hand to his head.

"It's here somewhere..."He muttered.

Sarah frowned. "What's here? I see only a dead end."

"Shh. Let me think..." He slid down against the wall and closed his eyes.

Sarah gave an exhasperated sigh and turned to talk to Martha. She was gone.

In her place stood a large metal robot. It gleamed in the light. Sarah gave a startled scream. The robot advanced and Sarah shrank against the wall. She seemed to be hearing someone from a long way off.

"The screwdriver, Sarah! Get the screwdriver!"

By this time the robot was within arm's length of her. It reached out it's hand and a burst of electricity appeared running along it. Sarah screamed again and darkness surrounded her.


End file.
